1. Field of the Technology:
The present disclosure relates to a method, system and computer program product for configuring document management systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method, system and computer program product for pre-programming a page exception icon that can be used to apply a page exception on at least one page in accordance with page exception parameters.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Graphical User Interfaces (“GUIs”) are used to display and configure parameter values for processing of documents, such as a page exception programming. A page exception is the application of one or more specified document job processing parameters to one or more specified pages within a document processing job. A document processing job is the input of a document to a system for processing, such as for printing and/or finishing. Currently to program a page exception, a user opens a GUI associated with a target document processing system and selects a tab within the GUI to view and configure document job processing parameters. The user selects a combination of the document job processing parameters and identifies one or more pages on which the pages exception processing is to be performed. This process is repeated until all page exceptions are performed. The job is then submitted for print.
This type of page exception programming is tedious, time consuming and prone to error for document processing jobs involving numerous pages and when there are numerous different types of page exceptions to be performed. For example, the copy quality on different pages may need to differ. In known document management systems, the copy quality may be programmed as a page exception for particular pages by individually selecting each of the pages to be associated with particular copy quality parameters and then specifying the copy quality for the selected group. However, selection errors may not be discovered until the reproduction job is completed and significant expense entailed in the reprogramming of the job.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method, system and computer program product for programming a page exception. There is a need for the method, system and computer program product for pre-programming a page exception icon. There is a need for the page exception icon to perform a page exception in accordance with document job processing parameters pre-programmed for the page exception icon.